The right moment
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Pasukan Revolusioner menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bergerak, Luffy penasaran saat yang tepat itu seperti apa.... Ivankov bercerita.... "Aku tak pernah melihat Dragon setakut itu sebelumnya..."


Hoee….

Akhirnya bikin fanfic OP lagi…

Tapi yg ini gaje sih.. -_-

Disclaimer:

OP milik mas Eichiro Oda

Mohon maaf bagi para penggemar Monkey D. Dragon di dunia nyata sana… :D

* * *

Menunggu saat yang tepat.

…

…

Sebuah kapal angkatan laut terlihat sedang berlayar dengan cepat. Bila dilihat dari jauh, kapal itu tampak seperti kapal angkatan laut biasa, tetapi bila dilihat lebih dekat lagi, kapal itu berisi para tahanan yang berhasil melarikan diri dari Impel Down. Saat ini kapal itu sedang berlayar dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Marineford dan akan ikut ambil bagian dalam perang legendaris antara Aliansi bajak laut New World yang dikepalai oleh Edward Newgate alias Whitebeard melawan pasukan inti Angkatan laut.

Tapi perang itu adalah cerita lain.

Di dalam kapal, Monkey D. Luffy, kapten bajak laut topi jerami yang memiliki nilai buronan sebesar 300.000.000 Belly, tampak sedang bosan.

"Benar kata Brook, seperti apapun situasinya, kalau kau sedang menunggu tetap saja akan terasa membosankan… Sebaiknya aku mencari topik obrolan.." Pikirnya.

Lalu terlihatlah sosok Ivankov, Raja dari 'Newkama Land', yang juga merupakan rekan ayahnya di pasukan Revolusionis. Tiba-tiba sebuah rasa penasaran muncul dibenaknya.

"Iva-chan.. Iva-chan…" Panggil Luffy. "Sepertinya masih ada beberapa waktu lagi sampai kita sampai di markas angkatan laut…"

"Tapi kita harus bersiap-siap untuk pertempuran yang akan kita ikuti nanti Mugi-boy…" Potong Ivankov.

"Brook, salah seorang nakama-ku pernah berkata bahwa kalau kita harus menunggu dan tak dapat melakukan apapun, sebaiknya kita lakukan sesuatu yang kita nikmati… Dan saat ini aku hanya dapat menunggu arus ini membawa kita ke Marineford… Dan karena di sini tidak ada yang dapat aku makan, ada yang membuatku penasaran dari ceritamu waktu kita di penjara tadi…" Sahut Luffy.

Terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Luffy, Ivankov-pun menurunkan kadar ketegangannya dan memberi kesempatan kepada Luffy untuk bertanya. "Baiklah Mugi-boy… Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

"Kau bilang bahwa ayahku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menggerakkan pasukan revolusioner secara besar-besaran… Sebenarnya momen seperti apa yang diincar oleh ayahku?" Tanya Luffy dengan muka polos, tanpa menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang mempengaruhi masa depan dunia.

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Ivankov langsung terlihat panik.

"Ssstt…." Desisnya sembari menyumpal mulut Luffy dengan tangannya. "Ikut aku ke dalam kamar, Sekarang!!!" Dan ia pun menyeret Luffy ke dalam ruang kapten kapal.

"Dengar Luffy..." Kata Ivankov dengan muka serius. "Karena kau adalah anaknya, aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu, tetapi yang akan kau dengar ini adalah rahasia besar, bahkan diantara pasukan Revolusioner..."

"Glek!!" Lufi yang merasakan ketegangan dalam nada suara Ivankov, menelan ludahnya.

"Karena itu... Kau harus bersumpah untuk tidak menceritakan cerita yang akan kuceritakan ini kepada siapapun!!! Mengerti???"

"Ba.. baiklah..." Jawab Luffy gugup.

"Baiklah... Begini ceritanya...."

...

....

Tentara revolusioner... Pasukan yang bertujuan untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan. Aku, Ivankov, adalah salah satu dari tangan kanan Dragon, seorang Revolusioner yang paling dicari pemerintah karena selain kemampuannya yang membahayakan mereka, dia juga memiliki kharisma yang mampu mengambil hati beberapa pasukan hebat yang sekarang bergabung bersama kami, Ya, termasuk salah satunya adalah aku sendiri...

"Heeeii.... Aku melihat markas angkatan laut di depaannn!!!!" Teriak salah seorang anggota kami yang saat ini tengah bertugas menjadi pemantau di kapal yang kami kendarai saat itu...

"Dragon-chan... Apa kita sebaiknya serang mereka? Sepertinya walaupun kecil, ada sebuah kapal besar di dekatnya.. Mungkin seseorang berpangkat tinggi sedang melakukan kunjungan.." Tanyaku kepada Dragon.

"Bukankah justru bagus kalau ada seseorang berpangkat tinggi? Kita jadi melakukan sesuatu yang lebih signifikan akhirnya..." Kata Dragon sembari tersenyum. "Pasukan!!! Seperti biasa, dekati mereka, berikan peringatan, dan kalau mereka tidak mau menyerah, kita beri mereka pengalaman yang tak akan mereka lupakan seumur hidup!!!!" Dragon lalu memberi perintahnya...

"YEAAHHHH!!!!!!" Teriak seluruh pasukan Revolusioner yang berada di kapal tersebut.

Dan kapal yang kami kendaraipun makin mendekat ke markas tersebut.

Akhirnya kapal besar yang sedang berlabuh itupun mulai jelas penampakannya, dan semua yang berada di sana langsung sadar kalau yang akan kami hadapi bukan sekedar angkatan lau berpangkat tinggi biasa. Semua orang yang punya banyak pengalaman di laut pasti tahu kapal itu…. Tapi semangat bertempur kami sedang tinggi-tingginya, sehingga kami tidak takut pada apapun saat ini…

"Sepertinya ini adalah 'tangkapan' yang bagus ya, Dragon?" Tanyaku kepadanya sambil tersenyum… Tetapi yang kulihat bukanlah wajah Dragon yang biasanya.

"Hei… hei… Bohong kan?" Gumam Dragon, keringat dingin bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya, dan badannya terlihat gemetaran… Apa ini!?!?! Dragon, orang terkuat yang pernah kukenal ini… apa dia merasa.. Takut?

"Hooiiii Angkatan Laut brengsek!!!" Teriak salah satu pasukan senior kami kepada den-den mushi yang sudah tersambung dengan komunikasi markas angkatan laut tersebut.

"Tu.. tunggu…" Sela Dragon, tetapi sepertinya anggota kami yang lain sudah terlalu terbakar semangat, sehingga menganggap cegahan dari Dragon tersebut sebagai angin lalu…

"Kami ini pasukan utama Revolusioner!! Kalian sudah tahu tentang kami kan? Silahkan pilih menyerah baik-baik atau menyerah setelah dikasari? Hahaha!!!!" Lanjut pasukan tadi.

"Kalian pasukan utama Revolusoner?" Sebuah suara kalem terdengar di tengah hiruk pikuk kepanikan angkatan laut lainnya dari den-den mushi tersebut.

'Dia pasti petinggi angkatan laut yang sedang berkunjung tersebut..' pikirku.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan pimpinan kalian…" Lanjutnya dengan tenang, tetapi aku merasakan nada mengancam dari suara kalem tersebut.

"Wuahahahah!!! Mereka ingin bicara denganmu Dragon-san!!!" Prajurit tersebut memberikan speaker den-den mushi tersebut.

Raut wajah seluruh pasukan kami di kapal itu berubah melihat sikap Dragon yang tak biasa saat dia mendekat ke den-den mushi tersebut dengan ragu-ragu…

"Monkey D. Dragon?" Tanya suara kalem di balik den-den mushi tersebut dengan nada mengancam.

…

…

"Glek!" Luffi kembali menelan ludahnya. "La… Lalu apa yang terjadi Iva-chan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Dengar baik-baik… Kau dari semua orang, seharusnya paling mengerti perasaan Dragon saat itu." Jawab Ivankov. "Aku tak pernah melihat Dragon setakut itu sebelumnya…."

…

…

Apa benar yang di depanku ini adalah Dragon sang pemimpin Revolusi? Keringat dingin bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya… Badannya gemetar tidak karuan… dan nada bicaranyapun tampak ragu-ragu…

"Monkey D. Dragon?" Suara kalem mengancam dari balik den-den mushi tersebut kembali terdengar.

Dengan terbata-bata dan penuh keraguan, akhirnya Dragon dapat mengucapkan suatu kata…

"A… Ayah?" Sepatah kata terucap, sepatah kata yang membuat kami semua terkejut.

"AYAH???!!!" Jerit seluruh Revolusioner di kapal kami.

"Tu… Tunggu dulu!!! Kapal itu kan… Kapal dari legenda hidup angkatan laut… Laksamana madya Garp!?!?!"

"Ya… Ini aku, Monkey D. Garp… Ayahmu…" Lanjut suara dari balik den-den mushi tersebut.

"Aa… Halo.. Apa kabar?" Tanya Dragon dengan takut-takut.

Menyedihkan memang melihat Dragon bersikap seperti itu, tetapi kami semua terlalu kaget untuk merasa kasihan kepadanya.

"ANAK BODOH!!!!! APA-APAAN KAU MAU MENYERANG MARKAS ANGKATAN LAU INI?!?!?!" Suara dari balik den-den mushi tersebut sepertinya sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Aaahh… I… itu bercanda kok… A.. Aku tak tahu kalau ayah ada di sana…" Lanjut Dragon yang sekarang tampak berlutut di lantai kapal.

"SEBAIKNYA BEGITU!!!! AKU MEMBESARKANMU UNTUK MENJADI ANGKATAN LAUT YANG HANDAL!!!! DAN LIHAT JADI APA KAU SEKARANG?!?!?!"

"Hiiii….!!! Maaf!!!! A… Aku akan merubah haluan sekarang!!!" Jerit Dragon, kali ini dia lebih ketakutan daripada sebelumnya.

"MEMANG HARUS!!!! ATAU AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN KE SANA DAN MENGHAJARMU"

"Hii…!!!! Ampunnnn!!!! Pasukan, putar haluan!!! Kita akan merubah sasaran kita sekarang!!!!" Teriak Dragon Panik.

Akhirnya kita batal menyerang, dan lebih dari itu, kita batal mengerahkan pasukan secara besar-besaran di seluruh dunia… Semuanya karena satu kejadian itu.

"Waktu yang tepat untuk kita beraksi akan datang suatu saat nanti, Iva…" Kata Dragon suatu hari.

Dan akupun masih menunggu waktu yang tepat itu…

…

…

"Ja… Jadi, waktu yang tepat itu?" Tanya Luffy terbata-bata.

"Ya Luffy…" Jawab Ivankov.

"Saat dimana Laksamada muda Monkey D. Garp, kakekmu, pensiun dari angkatan laut…"

….

* * *

….

Whoaa….

Gaje ya? XD

Mohon masukannya ya….

Sesama Author kan harus saling belajar…..


End file.
